An Old Past, A New Threat
by Xenon1311
Summary: Gallica is in anarchy. There have been multiple assassinations of royalty throughout all of Gallica by someone named the Black Widow. When they go to investigate, Halt, Will, Horace, and Gilan stumble across a secret hidden for decades and a mastermind who challenges even Halt's genius. Will the group overcome the odds? Or will the Black Widow get them as well?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its Characters. Please review and comment and tell me how you like it! I'm sorry that it is a little short the next parts will be longer. Enjoy!**

A figure moved through the night, silent and almost impossible to see. He scaled the walls surrounding one of the many castles in Gallica. Swiftly yet cautiously he moved past the guards, making sure that he remained unseen. The sentries stood at their posts, mostly awake but in a daze so they could not see this unwanted intruder. Nonetheless, security had been tightened tenfold after the hearings of other royalty assassinations around Gallica. Even so, it made almost no difference as the figure moved toward the inner castle

The only close call for the person was when he almost ran into a sentry patrolling through the courtyard. He saw the sentry at the last second and froze, hoping to remain unnoticed. But the sentry saw him, no matter how hard the figure tried to remain unseen. The stranger reacted immediately, striking the sentry on the head. The sentry staggered backwards under the farce of the bow, swinging his sword vainly in an attempt to strike his assailant. The attacker swiftly drew out a dagger from his cloak, lunging forward to kill the man. Just before his knife hit home, a small tree branch snagged a part of the man's cloak, ripping of a piece. Then the killer withdrew his knife from the man, grinning evilly as the man collapsed. It was good to kill someone again. He continued on though hoping for no other delays in his mission.

When he reached the side of the castle, he scaled the wall like a spider, reaching a window very quickly. He peered through the window cautiously, and snuck in when seeing nobody there. He made his way through the castle with ease, stopping at the edge of a courtyard. Across the yard and up a level was the Baron of the castle's window; you could just make out the Baron's outline in front of the window.

The stranger pulled a longbow off of his shoulder, nocking an arrow and aiming for the distant window over 200 yards away. He paused for a second, then released the arrow with an air of confidence and assurance, knowing that he would not miss. The arrow hit the Baron right in his neck, killing him almost instantly and having him totter around and fall out the window. His body thudded against the ground far below. The stranger nocked his bow again to be ready for any possible ambushes, but saw no trouble as he stole out of the castle. His mission was complete. He stole out of the castle, just reaching the trees near the outer walls when he heard the alarm raised. Glancing back briefly at the castle, he smiled. His work over the past months was almost complete. Then he turned and vanished into the trees.

He would finish taking over Gallica tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the short last part, but it was the prologue! Since that last part was so short I decided to add the new part right away!**

"Well, it's official guys, we are out of coffee." Gilan said as he entered a small cabin in Redmont fief. "You two have completely cleaned me out."

"Have we?" Halt said bemusedly. "Well, coffee is always the thing after a long trip."

Will nodded energetically and stood up. "Well, I'm off to see Alyss now, I'll be back here tonight."

"Will, look I'm sorry, but you can't see Alyss right now," Halt began.

"Why?" asked Will. "We don't have anything to do for awhile because Crowley's busy right now."

"Is he now?" came an amused voice from right behind Will.

Will did a double take in surprise, reaching for his saxe knife just before he recognized the voice. "Crowley," he said weakly. "Why oh why do you always have to sneak up on me?"

"Ah, Will, it's always good to keep you young ones on your toes." Crowley replied smoothly as Will slumped back into his chair.

Halt and Gilan were guffawing, and Gilan had to lean against the table to keep himself upright.

"Hey, it's not funny..." Will began but stopped when realizing it made the two laugh even harder. "So, why are you here Crowley?" He said in a desperate attempt to save his remaining dignity.

Halt and Gilan stopped laughing immediately and looked up, interested in what crowley had to say. Crowley took a deep breath and told him what he knew. "The Ranger Corps has heard of some troubles in Gallica; apparently some Baron's have been assassinated by one who calls himself the Black Widow.

"The Black Widow, isn't that some sort of spider?" Will asked. He withered under Halt and Crowley's glares. "Oh, well, carry on," He said meekly.

"And that isn't all," Crowley continued. "Apparently all the Baron's have been killed by arrows, exactly like the ones we rangers use." Gilan and Will looked at him in shock. "And worst of all, a new ruler has been taking over the castles of Gallica and its' men, and is going to declare war on Araluen."

The three other rangers sprang to their feet in surprise, speechless.

Crowley nodded. "Yes, the new King is saying that Araluen rangers have been behind the assassinations, and that the whole kingdom needs to learn a lesson."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Will and Gilan at the same time, while Halt waited for Crowley's answer.

"I want you to go into Gallica and find out who this Black Widow is, who is controlling him, and more about this mysterious king who has taken control."

"Will Horace be coming with us?" Will asked hopefully. He always liked having Horace on missions with him, whether it be because of Horace's skill with the sword or uncanny ability to humble Halt in some way.

"Yes, he will," Crowley said and Will sighed with relief. "But all of you will have to sacrifice you longbows for the fold up, recurve ones. Walking into Gallica with a longbow is sure to attract trouble."

The three rangers nodded their assent, though somewhat unwillingly.

"And what about the language? Halt chipped in for the first time the whole conversation. "Those two do not know the language." He gestured to Will and Gilan.

"They will have to get by, but I'm confident that they will learn quickly. Gallican is much like Araluen."

Halt nodded his assent. "So, when do we leave?

Crowley grinned at him. "As soon as possible." Horace will meet you at the crossroads by Redmont castle at noon today.

They had short warning, but the three rangers did not complain. They loved the thrill of a good adventure, and this one was sure to be one.

"Ok then what are we waiting for lets get our stuff!" Gilan and Halt said at the same time.

Halt glared at Gilan.

**I'm sorry if this part was a little slow, after this things will speed up! Oh yes, and make sure to review and give me feedback on what's good and on what needs improvement!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok I will try to do one chapter a day, please post feedback and advice about the story! From criticism to praise, I'd like to know what you think about it! And also post ideas on what you want to happen, no guarantees about me using them, but who knows? Maybe I will. Thanks for Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's apprentice or any of its characters.**

"No Tug, you cannot have another apple," Will said as he took Tug to a stable in Gallica. "I already gave you two and I only have a few more left.

Fine. Be that way.

Will sighed. It had been a long and uneventful journey to Kalimar Castle, and the last thing he needed was a horse with attitude. "Fine, ok you win," Will said. "Eat all the apples you want and get sick and see if I care."

I think I will thanks.

Will groaned. "Oh brother." He gave Tug an apple and walked back to the inn carrying Tug's saddlebags.

He met up with Gilan on the way back. "Did Tug give you some trouble?" Gilan asked with a knowing smile on his face.

"You can't imagine," Will replied.

"Welcome to the world of being a ranger," Gilan said. "Feeding your horses apples is half the trouble."

The two entered the inn and met Halt and Horace in the lobby.

"Tug give you some trouble?" Halt said after taking one look at Will's face.

Will glared at him. "You can't imagine."

"Welcome to the world of being a-"

Will groaned. "Put a sock in it." Halt and Gilan looked at each other and smiled.

The next morning, Will sat up dazedly from sleep and looked around him. Horace and Halt were still sleeping, while Gilan was sitting down with a cup of coffee in his hands. He smiled at Will. "So, you're finally up. Want to wake up the elephant over there?" He gestured toward Halt with a mischievous grin. "Make up for all the times we had to make him meals?"

Will returned the smile. "My pleasure. On three then?" They counted down, then walked over to where there ex-mentor was sleeping.

"Halt, it's time to get up, you have a big day today," Gilan said in a singsong voice.

Halt shot out of bed like a cannonball, a surprised look on his sleepy face. The two apprentices fell over laughing, rolling all around the floor. Realizing what had happened, Halt straightened up and looked at us with a look of disdain on his face, which caused the two men to laugh even harder. Horace woke up sleepily. "What's going on? Anything exciting happen?" It took Will and Gilan a long time to stop laughing.

They all got dressed in common Gallican clothes as to stave off attention then they ate and walked out of the inn into the bustling streets of Kalimar. People hurried about on missions, and there was a buzz of conversation in the air. A gaggle of girls ran by, their dresses up quite high. Horace looked at Halt in disgust. "Couriers," he said, the disgust eminent in his voice. "How could I ever have believed it?"

"Shut it," Halt replied as he looked around. "No one needs to know we are foreign, it will only attract attention."

"Well then, what are we going to do, die of boredom?"

"We are going to split up and ask around for information about those archers. Someone has to know something about them." He glanced around the area. "On the other hand, I don't think we will need to." He nodded to a cloaked figure walking through the market. "Look familiar?"

Will gasped. "That's a ranger cloak," he said.

"Yes, and considering that there are no rangers in Gallica, it might be a good idea to follow him," Halt replied dryly.

"Oh yeah, right."

"Ok, let's split up and follow him. Will, you come with me, Gilan stay here with Horace." Halt commanded.

"But-" Horace and Gilan started at the same time.

"No buts." Halt cut them off. "No offense Horace, but you are not a good stalker at all, and Gilan, you need to stay here in case Will and I are beaten by him."

Gilan nodded in resignation. "Though you will never get beaten by him Halt, and I know that for sure."

"Well, you can never be too careful," replied Halt. "There is always the chance."

Will snorted. "Righhhht," he said sarcastically. "I agree with Gilan on this one, Halt."

Halt glared at him. "We're wasting time, lets go. Meet us at the inn in five hours, if we are not there then get help. You will know what to do. It's your favorite pastime after all." He walked off into the market, following the cloaked figure. Will shrugged to Gilan and Horace, and then walked off after Halt.

"Why does it feel like I have no say in whatever Halt does?" Horace asked Gilan.

"Because you don't," was Gilan's curt reply. "Though I wonder what he meant about favorite past time."

"Beats me," said Horace.

Halt and Will walked through the city, staying a good distance behind the person but enough to still see him. The only problem was right away when Halt tripped and ripped his shirt on sharp rock in the wall. Halt ripped of the shirt in disgust and threw a piece of the red fabric behind them in the road. After that things went smoothly, and they followed the man for an hour before he reached a door at the end of a long alley and entered it.

The two rangers snuck after him and up to the door, making sure to stay out of sight to see if it reopened. Just as they were a couple yards from the door it opened and a bunch of men at arms ran out, blocking the way in front of the two. "Run!" Halt yelled as he saw the men. "There are too many to fight!" But it was too late. More men at armed blocked the back entrance. Will and Halt were trapped.

The door in front of them opened again, and a man in a ranger cloak came out. The same man that they followed through the city. "I'm disappointed Halt," He said. "You are one of the best rangers alive, yet you fall into my trap so easily."

Halt grimaced, disgusted in himself. "I should have known the first time I saw the ranger cloaks that things would be hard. And I should have known that you were behind it all."

The other man smiled. "Yes, I expected you to be much smarter because you know I'm smarter than most anyone, except maybe yourself."

"Halt what's going on?" Will broke into the conversation. "Who is this man?"

"Who, me?" The other man said. "I'm just another ranger trying to help you find the Black Widow." The man said mockingly.

"You are the Black Widow!" Halt burst in angrily. "And you're not part of the Ranger Corps anymore! You weren't good enough," He spat.

"You know better than that Halt," The man said, anger creeping into his voice for the first time. "I was your protegee, the best apprentice in the Corps, and this is what you reward me with? Permanent exile!"

"There was more to that and you know it, Jason," Halt said mockingly. "You were-"

"Take them away," Jason hissed in anger to the guards. "Take them to storage, I'll deal with them later." He stomped back through the door.

"You were never good enough, Jason," Halt yelled after him before the guards dragged him and Will through the door after Jason.

"What are we going to do now Halt?" Will asked Halt in despair.

"I don't know Will, I just don't know," Halt replied wearily.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, some people said in the reviews they wanted more Gilan, so I gave it to them. I'm sorry that it's short, but I'm awfully busy right now and didn't have much time. Hope you enjoy it and please, please comment about it(what you want, who to focus on next, or just general advice). **

Gilan waited anxiously for Halt and Will to come to the inn, knowing that if they were safe they would probably be here. He found it hard to believe, though, that Halt was captured for real this time; there had to be something he meant Gilan to do. And the way he told Gilan to do what he loved the most, that made it sound like Halt was telling him to do something. He thought about what he loved. Coffee, Jenny, and making fun of Halt were his favorite things. But they made no sense; none of that could save them.

A sudden movement broke him out of his reverie. He didn't know why he ducked, but he ducked and an arrow slammed into the wall where his had had just been. Gilan grabbed his bow on the floor, nocked and fired an arrow at the attacker. He knew that he had not missed the second he released it, and dived to the side as three more arrows thudded against the wall. "To the room, Horace! Get some supplies!" He yelled at Horace as more arrows zoom past. "I'll hold them off here." Gilan rose up on one knee and fired again, taking down another attacker.

Horace sprinted for the door to the rooms, making it and shutting the door just before two more arrows hit it. He sprinted up the stairs, followed closely by two other men who broke off from the main party. He rounded a corner made it to the door of their room just as the attackers around the corner. Horace ducked to avoid the arrows flying straight over his head and opened the door, tumbling into the room. This time an arrow flew right over Horace's body; it came from outside the inn. The outside attacker, peeved that he had missed, fired two more arrows in rapid succession at the doorway, just as the two other attackers entered the room. Both of them were hit, falling to the ground, dead. The killer, thinking his mission complete, run away. Horace, relieved, ran and picked up Halt and Will's supplies and hurried out the door to help Gilan.

Meanwhile, things were not going so well for Gilan. He had three trained archers shooting at him with two swordsmen chasing him down. Gilan released an arrow at the oncoming men at arms, and one fell with Gilan's arrow in his neck. But the other one was on to Gilan now. Gilan drooped his bow drew his sword at the last possible second, raising it up and stabbing his attacker through the chest just before he would have been killed himself. Unfortunately, killing the swordsmen provided the distraction that the archers needed. An arrow missed Gilan by a hairs-breath, but luckily caught Gilan's shirt and pinned it to the wall. Then the archers charged him. Gilan grabbed a throwing knife out of its scabbard and killed one, but then the other two were on him, pinning him to the wall. Gilan drew his saxe knife and stabbed one of them in the chest, then pivoted behind the man to use use as a flesh shield. He threw the man at the final man, and an arrow hit the body. Gilan used the time he had gained to lunge forward and cut the other man's throat. The man fell to the ground, dead.

Horace hurried down the stairs and into the lobby and saw Gilan leaning against a nearby wall, with bystanders ringing the edge of the room. Horace looked around, and was glad to realize that no onlooker had died. Gingerly making his way through the dead bodies on the floor, Horace reached Gilan. "Well, it looks like you had your hands full," Horace commented as he approached Gilan.

Gilan glared at him. "Much help you were."

Horace to a step back. "Hey, I was just following your orders," he said.

Something clicked in Gilan's mind. "Just following, just following..." He trailed off.

Then it came to him. "Horace, I know where Halt and Will are." He said suddenly and excitingly.

Horace looked dumbstruck. "Really? Where are they?"

"Well I don't actually know, but I know how to find them." He then explained his plan to Horace.


	5. Chapter 4

**Please please please review! It means a lot to know what people think and how I can improve my writing. I did a flashback this time from a request and to help you learn more about Jason. Tell me what you want next, whos perspective should it be from? And Ive been really busy the past days and am going to give myself a break and let everyone catch up on the story. :) Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its' characters.**

Will shivered as a cold drop of water fell off the ceiling and onto his head. He and Halt had been in the room for ages, doing a multitude of things. Sleeping, talking, whatever they felt like. Even so, each hour that passed was like a day to both of them.

Finally Will sighed, and asked the question that he had been wondering about for awhile. "Halt, who is Jason and how do you know him?"

Halt looked at Will with a sad look on his face. "One time, he was my apprentice, now he's my enemy."

Will pressed on. "But why? Why would a ranger do that?"

Halt looked at the ground, and Will could swear that a tear was rolling down his face. He was influenced by something else, something terrible. I'm more worried about what filled him with hate than him himself.

Will gave Halt a confused look. "You mean, Jason isn't even a threat compared to what influenced him?"

"Or what does influence him," Halt said. "He was a really good apprentice, much like you in fact."

Will shuddered. He couldn't think of any way that that monster had ever been like him. "So what happened to him?"

Halt sighed. "Well now is as good a time as any," he said. "So, where to begin..."

_It was a bright summer day and Halt was walking around the market, looking at all the stalls. His cloak made him nearly invisible against the sides of the buildings, something he was quite grateful about. One got tired of being stared at after awhile._

_People bustled about on various errands, while a few gutterboys snuck between stalls and pinching whatever they could find. Halt, who hated such thieves, bought a few small cakes from a nearby stall. Or ammunition, as he preferred to call it. The next thief he saw he drew back his arm and release the cake with lightning speed. His aim was true, and the boy stumbled backward, his face covered with cake. Halt smiled. It was always fun to keep the young ones on their toes. He did it again, releasing another cake toward a small thief. The cake flew towards the boy, but just before it hit him, it struck a lady right in the stomach. Halt flinched, embarrassed, but hid in the shadows when he saw that it was none other than Lady Pauline._

_Embarrassed but still determined in his "mission", Halt reached for some more ammo, only to find that he had no more! Whirling around, Halt scoured the street for any sign of a thief. He was not disappointed, and saw a kid of about ten munching on his cakes as he walked away._

_Halt was furious. No one stole his cakes and with it his morning of fun! He followed the boy quickly; the boy was foolish to mess with a ranger! It only occurred to Halt later that the boy seeing him in the first place was quite a remarkable thing, but not much compared to what he did next. When Halt approached, confident in his ability to catch the boy, the boy turned around, flinging one of the cakes. Halt didn't have time to react and got drilled in the face by the violent pastry._

_He wiped the frosting off his face, only to see his assailant gone, and Lady Pauline herself laughing at him._

_Over the following years, Halt and the boy got into a series of competitions; Halt one almost all of them, except for the one with the bucket of water..._

_Halt walked crisply across the grass, dressed formally for his meeting with all the castle masters. It was the day for choosing the new recruits from the castle ward for all the factions, and Halt knew who he was choosing as his first apprentice. The day went relatively fast until he took his new apprentice, who was named Jason. Jason was a light complexioned, sandy haired boy of fifteen, with freckles dotted all over his face. He was slightly short for someone his age, with a big curiosity and a knack for wall climbing._

_When Halt was exiting the castle, Jason told him to watch his step, much to Halt's confusion. Cautious and suspecting some sort of trick, Halt checked all the doors for booby traps, and found one rigged up near the exit of the castle. Smiling inwardly, Halt removed the bucket and continued on his way to the stables to get Abelard._

_Unfortunately for him, when Halt opened the stable door he got a watery welcome. Cursing while he pulled the bucket off his head, Halt heard the distant sound of laughter. Turning around and discarding the bucket, Halt looked and saw Jason laughing in the window. Angry and annoyed Halt pulled an arrow from his quiver and shot it at Jason. The arrow flew straight and true, and hit Jason right between the eyes. Jason stumbled backward in pain and observed the arrow shot at him, which was Halt's message sending one with a flat end._

_Halt smiled. At least he got some sort of revenge._

Halt sighed, as more and more memories came to him. "I think that's enough for now," he said.


	6. Chapter 5

**I took a little break from the action, but don't worry, I'll get back to it. Who next, Halt and Will, or Gilan? Post who you want next in the comments, whichever side gets the most votes I will write about next! Thanks for reading, and please comment and tell me how you like it so far. Enjoy! :)**

Horace galloped over grassland on Kicker, covering ground quickly. Alongside him were Tug, Abelard, and Blaze, who were also running at the same pace. Horace had been pushing a fast pace towards Castle Araluen for a little over a day, stopping for a few hours rest in the middle of it. Therefore, Horace covered ground fast, and the castle's four towers of stone were just appearing on the horizon.

Horace rode through the gate, which was hurriedly opened for him when the guards saw and recognized in. He galloped through the city, which was empty at this time in the morning. He stopped at the stable, leaped off Kicker and left all the horses to the boy working there, and sprinted towards the castle. He sprinted through the doors and into the throne room, where he saw King Duncan sitting on his throne, looking quite sleepy and disheveled. Horace stopped in front of the throne and collapsed to his knees, exhausted. "Will and Halt captured, they need help," he murmured just before falling down, asleep before he hit the ground.

He woke a few hours later to a tolling of bells in the city. He drowsily sat up, wondering where he was and what had happened to him. It all came back to him in a rush. The new assassin in Gallica, traveling there with Hal, Will, and Gilan, Halt and Will being captured... He shot out of the bed he was sleeping in, causing momentary dizziness before he got his bearings.

Flying out of the room, Horace went flying down stairs and through hallways, weaving his way through the maze until he found the throne room. Bursting in once again, Horace sprinted a good ten feet into the room before seeing what was happening in it. Princess Cassandra stood at the side of the room giving him a big smile. King Duncan and Crowley had been talking to each other in whispers, but when the saw him, they looked up.

"Ah, Horace, we have been waiting for you," King Duncan said. "Now tell us everything that has happened to you."

Horace told them everything that had happened so far, from the beginning of the journey. The two men flinched when hearing about the archers, but otherwise were both expressionless. Horace told the whole thing without leaving anything out, but became hesitant when he came to the part when Gilan told him his plan. Seeing his pause, Crowley stepped in.

"Now Horace, we can't help you if you don't tell us the whole thing," he chided.

Horace thought about this, then nodded in agreement. "Ok, well after we defeated the attackers, Gilan told me his plan."

"Which is?" Crowley asked impatiently.

Horace thought that Crowley and Halt are much more alike than he thought. "He told me to come here for troops, and that he would help Halt and Will."

Crowley swore. "I can't believe it! Why would he do it? How would he do it? Sorry your majesty," he added as an afterthought.

"I have become momentarily deaf, Crowley, and did not hear what you said." the King replied. He motioned for Horace to continue.

"He mentioned something about Halt leaving a trail, I don't remember the details," Horace finished.

King Duncan sighed. "Well I guess that will have to do. I can give you fifty swordsmen and archers, but that's it. Those are the only troops that we can spare right now."

Horace opened his mouth to complain. but shut it quickly. It would be pointless. "Thank you very much, your majesty," he said. "We will do what we can to keep those rangers at bay."

King Duncan nodded. "You are dismissed."

Princess Cassandra, who had been listening the whole time, stepped in. "Father, can I please-"

"No, Cassie," the King said with conviction. "It would be too dangerous."

"But-"

"No buts. I only have you left now." Horace saw a flash of pain flicker over the King's face when he mentioned his wife.

Cassandra stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well now that we have that settled, let's be off, we have no time to lose," Crowley said with false cheeriness.

"We?" Horace questioned.

"Well of course, you don't think that I'd leave a bumbling idiot like Halt imprisoned, would you?" Crowley replied. "Even with an extremely capable apprentice by his side, he still needs help." He snorted. "Anyhow, there is nothing more important going on here," He faked a yawn. "Downright boring, actually."

Horace smiled. Maybe they had a chance at this after all. He strode out of the castle.

The last sound he heard was Crowley humming contentedly while being chided by King Duncan.

"Boring, Crowley? Wow, you've really lost your touch..."


	7. Chapter 6

**Was I really that obvious with Halt's trail, or are you readers just smart(read reviews for more info)? Anyhow, here is the next part in the book, hope you like it. And because I just couldn't decide on who to write about, I did both Gilan and Will and Halt. And so I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Gilan crept through alleyways in the dead of night, watching his back to make sure no one was following him. The city was spooky at night; shadows danced across walls like spirits. He shivered. He wasn't at any means a coward, but even those shadows creeped him out.

He was jolted back to reality by another red cloth. "Good, I'm still on their trail," he thought, looked behind himself again. There was that sensation about being followed, but he knew that he couldn't do anything but stay ahead of the people. "I hate this," he thought for about the tenth time. "I'm so used to knowing what my enemy is doing, so when I don't things must be bad." He found the final cloth that Halt had left.

Glancing around the next corner, Gilan saw the door that Halt and Will had been captured near. Knowing it would be nearly suicidal to walk towards the door(there had to be sentries) Gilan looked around for another possibility.

His time to choose was destroyed when ten men came charging down an alleyway towards him. Gilan did a double take. He knew he couldn't take that many, so he decided his only option was to run. Turning, he saw more men running down the other side of the alleyway. He was trapped! Thinking quickly, Gilan glanced around to find any way out of his predicament. His eyes caught on to a kerosene lamp twenty feet in front of one side of charging men. Gilan pulled and his bow, and pulling a quick match out of his pocket, lit the arrow on fire. He then fired immediately at the lamp, barely taking any time to aim. He knew it was good the moment that he released. Flying straight and true, the flaming arrow slammed into the lamp.

The following explosion was deafening. Fire and flames exploded across the street, covering the men nearby with flames. The men's screams echoed throughout the alley, but did nothing to stop the pursuers coming from the other direction. Gilan sprinted down the street toward the burning buildings, looking once again for a method of escape. With his head up, he didn't see a cobblestone jutting out from the ground and tripped over it. Letting out a grunt of pain, Gilan fell down. Unfortunately for him, he tumbled through a manhole and into the sewers below. He let out a muffled yell as he fell through air.

Then he slammed into the ground and was out cold.

Gilan woke to voices nearby; they were men's, gruff and low. "We can't find him sir, none of our parties have even seen him."

"Impossible. He had barely half a minute on us," another smooth voice replied.

Gilan came to his senses, soaked to the bone and bleary. He was lying on a slimy and wet surface covered with years of mold. Resisting the urge to groan, Gilan tried to listen to the conversation going on. In the pitch black he could hardly see, but saw a bobbing light in the darkness moving towards him.

"Sir, don't you think it's possible that he navigated the sewers and made it to someplace else in the city."

"You know perfectly well that these sewers are hard enough to navigate with a map, much less without one."

"But sir-"

"No excuses, man. I expect to see him at my room at midday. And if not..." The silky voiced man left the threat hanging. "Good day to you, sir," he said with sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Good day, Sir Jason," the man replied, slipping off into the sewers.

"Happy hunting," The man yelled after him.

Gilan's mind couldn't process all that he was thinking. Jason, that name sounded familiar. Gilan could swear that Halt had mentioned it at one point. Something about him being a part of the Ranger Corps... But why would a ranger be doing in the sewers? And why would he be looking for him? Questions swirled through Gilan's mind like leaves on the wind. He struggled to push them aside. He sat up, looking at his surroundings. Sewer, sewer, and yes, well look at that! More sewer.

Standing up, Gilan saw the light bobbing in the distance. He didn't remember who had been holding it for the conversation, was it Jason or that other man? "Never mind, it doesn't matter," he thought to himself. "It is probably my best bet to get out of here anyways." He heard the sound of water dripping from above, and looked up. He nearly laughed in relief. There was a manhole ten feet up with a ladder to climb up it. Why didn't he think of that before? If he had thought about how he got into the sewers before, maybe he would have thought of that earlier!

The thought made him shiver. "That also means who knows how many men came walking within a few feet of me without seeing me." For probably the hundredth time, he thanked his cloaked for helping him in a tight spot. Grabbing the ladder to climb, the fragments of an idea flickered in his mind. If he was in the sewers, he had unlimited access to the whole city, and that meant... Gilan walked purposefully down the sewers, following the light. After all, if you had the chance to sneak under an enemy's base, why not do it?

The door to Halt and Will's cell slid open with a creak. It wasn't much, but the sound woke both of the prisoners from sleep. A cloaked figure entered the room. Jason.

"Hello, Halt," he said cheerily. "And I'm sorry I don't know your name, you are?" he continued to Will.

Will glanced at Halt to see if he should, then readily answered the man's question. "I am Will Treaty," he said simply.

The color drained from Jason's face immediately, and along with it his cheery nature. "Your Will Treaty?" He asked weakly in disbelief. At Will's nod of assent, he groaned. "But, he wasn't, that wasn't part of the the deal!" He turned to Halt. "Why did you have to bring him here?" He asked desperately. "I need to keep him safe, it was what was promised, but now it's too late."

Halt looked at him in disbelief. "You've been doing all that to- why didn't you tell me?" he asked Jason.

Jason looked at him with sorrow etched in his face. "You know why, I didn't trust you, ever since-" tears rolled down his face. "It was all to protect him," he finished, whispering the last words.

Will was dumbstruck. "Halt, what's going on?" He asked.

Jason looked disbelievingly at Halt. "You didn't tell him?" he asked, while more and more tears rolled down his face.

Halt looked pained. "No, I thought it best to forget all about you," he said.

Jason sighed. "Well, no matter, it was probably for the better."

The pained look stayed on Halt's face as he changed the subject. "But why, Jason? Why did you do that?"

Jason looked at Halt, and Halt saw the apprentice he knew so well still in the man's eyes. "He was going after him next," Jason started. "They killed the parents first, and betraying you was the only thing I could do." He hung his head. "It was always to protect him. But its too late now, he interfered and they will kill him for it." Tears flowed freely down his face now. "I failed."

"Halt, will you please tell me what's going on?" Will repeated.

Halt looked at him, and then at Jason. "He has to know, he is too far into it now to turn back."

Jason nodded his assent, wiping his tears off onto his shirt. "Well, then it is best he knows it all then, from the very beginning. No interrupting, okay?" He asked Halt and Will. "If I stop I don't think that I can start again."

"Yes." Will and Halt both said.

Jason nodded. "Where to start, where to start..." he trailed off. "Well the first thing you have to know is..." he looked at Will with an expression that Will couldn't read, it was something between sorrow and love. Jason continued. "Will, I'm your brother."

**Well that took awhile to right so I really hope that everyone liked it! Please comment and review about what you thought about this part; reviews really help give me inspiration on what to write next. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Phew, that took awhile, so please review about it. I did not go back to Will, Halt, and Jason but plan to next chapter. I'm thinking that next chapter is going to be all with those three, and it could take awhile with what I'm planning to be in it. So please bear with me until the next chapter. And as always, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it!**

Horace laid his bedroll out onto the ground, and then stretched. It had been a long day of riding Kicker, and combined with the earlier travels he was exhausted. Saying a good night to some soldiers nearby, he practically collapsed onto his roll. He looked at up the stars that were just appearing, his eyes flickering over each one in turn. Orion the Hunter, the Little Dipper, and many others he didn't know. He started to drift off, but just before he slumbered a voice roused him.

"Pssst! Horace!"

Horace flinched, but then relaxed when he recognized the voice. "What are you doing?" he asked Cassandra. "You are supposed to be at the castle!" Even though he was acting concerned, Horace was secretly glad that she was here. They had shared multiple adventures over the years and had become quite close after Horace had been knighted.

"Coming along!" she replied. "I would never miss an adventure for my life!"

Horace frowned. "This is one adventure that could take your life," he persisted. "Besides, How are you going to get food?" He blinked suddenly. "Where are you?" He asked. "I haven't seen you yet."

"I'm right here." Cassandra's voice came suddenly from behind Horace, causing the young man to start with surprise. Turning around, he saw Cassandra emerge from the depths of her own ranger cloak.

"Where did you get that?" he asked. Only rangers can own them.

Cassandra shifted uncomfortably. "Well, now that you come to it, I may have borrowed one of Crowley's."

Horace groaned. "And now you've done that. Do I even want to know what happened with you father?"

"Nope!" Cassandra said cheerily, causing Horace to groan again. "And I don't think that Crowley has even realized that his cloak is gone."

"Oh really, does he now?" came an interested voice from behind the two. "Crowley always loves to know when people steal from him, and he loves catching them carrying the items. It is always fun for him, catching people when they thought they got away with it. And it makes it even sweeter when he finds that it is a runaway princess." Crowley appeared a few feet away from the two, leaning against a tree. "Really, you two, I expected more. At least sneak into the woods, but staying in the army camp is disappointing."

Cassandra's jaw was hanging open, as well as Horace's. Crowley frowned at them. "Don't ever hope to be rangers, you have no reaction time or subtlety. I bet that half the camp knows you're here by now. And I doubt you would be much good at stalking, would you Horace?" Crowley asked. "On the contrary, I think that you would be like a cow blundering through the forest.

Horace blushed. "Well, it wasn't my plan to be a ranger," he muttered.

Crowley switched topics at the speed of light. "And you Cassandra, though I have no doubt that you are good at stalking, running from your father will mar your ranger resume."

"Ranger's have resumes?" was all that she managed to say.

Crowley laughed. "Of course we do, do we rangers look like people who would rather live in the woods than bother with resumes? Don't answer that," he continued smoothly.

Cassandra cracked; she couldn't stand being discovered and not no what would happen to her. "Are you going to send me back?" She asked quickly, her words blending together.

"Say what?" Crowley said coolly in the same calm way he had unsettled Cassandra with. Cassandra repeated herself. Crowley sighed and scratched his chin. "Well, now that I think of it, you will have to come. We can't spare any troops to escort you back. But," he said after Cassandra gave him a look of pure happiness, "you are staying with me from now on, even during the battle. Who knows how much trouble I'd be in if you died. And lastly, you are going to take full fault for running away, I just protected you during the battle."

Cassandra nodded, and then frowned. "Ok I guess, but Crowley, Gallica's on the verge of war with us, how are we going to even get close to the city?"

Crowley frowned. "Details, details," he said. "Don't worry, I will think of something."

Right then, a man with three arrows sticking of of his chest stumbled up to the three. Turning to Crowley, he collapsed to his knees. "We are... under... attack," he said.

And then he fell to the ground, dead.

Gilan snuck through the cellars, following the map he had in his hand. He had stolen it from a worker, but so far it didn't help him much. The twisting, snaking lines representing the sewers on the map were very difficult to read; everything looked the same. He hadn't even found out where he was yet. Sighing he tossed the map into the sewer waters. He couldn't stand another second in here, so he would climb up the next manhole he would see and go from there.

Ten minutes later, Gilan saw a pinpoint of light in the distance. He approached it warily, unsure if it was a lamp or a manhole. When he saw it was a manhole he hurried to it. He had had enough of these chilly sewers. Climbing up a ladder that he found, Gilan peeked cautiously over the rim of it to see if anyone was there. Confident that there was no one, Gilan raised himself out of the whole and into the building. Looking around, he had no idea which way to go to be out of it. "Could this be where Halt and Will are?" he asked himself.

Having nothing better to do, he walked down one of the corridors branching from the room he was in. He walked down it for a couple minutes and was about to turn back when he heard voices growing steadily louder. Gilan ducked into the shadows while glancing down the hallway where he heard the voices. Two guards were walking towards him, chatting with each other.

"How long is it until we are off duty?" one asked the other.

"We still have quite a while," the second answered. "You have to learn to be patient."

"Well I'm sorry," the other one said crossly. "It just I've heard rumors that we are marching on Araluen soon. Gilan sucked in his breath in shock. "We lured the rangers and an army here to open up Araluen for attack. They won't know what hit them before it's too late."

"You have heard correctly," the other one replied. "From what I've heard, Araluen had no troops right now." He laughed. "And then we will really get our money's worth." he whistled. "I mean, five Galimans a day now and ten when we're in battle; we will be rich in a month."

"Why do you think they named the coin a Galiman?" the other guard asked.

Gilan heard a loud snort and a man laughing. "Wow, you really don't know? They are named after the new King Galima." the other man answered. "Why would you ask such a stupid question anyhow?"

"I'm bored if you haven't noticed. We just walk down hallways for hours on end without a break, and no one is ever here!"

"Well, maybe there is someone listening to you making a fool out of yourself right now."

"Ha, right. That'll never happen."

"Well you never know, will you?" The guards passed Gilan's hiding spot and continued to walk down the corridor, their voices fading.

"Whatever." The man replied. "So, how long is it until we are off duty."

"You are so stupid."

"Well, at least I have a wife!"

"That has nothing to do with brains; I bet she married you just because of your muscles."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure let's ask her tonight."

"Hmm, now that I think about it, I don't have anything to bet right now-"

"Idiot."

Their voices faded away and Gilan, confident that they could not see him, hurried down the hallway the way the two guards had come; he had to find Halt and Will right now and inform them of the plot to capture Araluen. He passed some doors and saw a few people, which raised his confidence greatly. Nearly running past a door he heard something that chilled him to the bones.

A silky, deadly voice that seemed centuries old. A voice filled with so much hate and malice, Gilan knew immediately that this was the leader of this place.

"Have you found him?"

"No, Master." came the reply. "We have not found any clue that he is in the sewers."

"Well then I doubt he is! Have you been checking inside here?"

"No master."

"Well do it now! Move most patrols to up here, but still leave a few in the sewers just in case."

"Yes, master."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go you incompetent fool!"

Gilan jumped into the shadows just as the door opened. He froze, unsure if the man saw him or not. The man blinked once, then twice. Then turning on his heel, the man walked away down the hallway. Gilan ran away, wanting to get as much distance between him and that thing in the room. He stopped after five minutes to catch his breath. He was fortunate not to be seen by anybody, but that was the least of his worries. He was sure of two things from that conversation in the room. One, the servant was really stupid or incredibly scared of the thing. Second, things were about to get much harder for him.

He had to find Halt and Will soon, or things would get ugly.


	9. Chapter 8

**I tried the best that I could, but to tell the truth I didn't have much inspiration for this part. I tried to make it so you guys would get a little background knowledge, so I hope this fulfills your hopes. As always, please review especially on this part because I feel like it is getting to long! Any recomendations, thoughts, or ideas please post! It would help me get the next part out and have it be better. Well, as always, hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!**

Will was amazed. "My brother?" he asked, confused. "My parents are dead."

"They are, but they still had you and me and-" He stopped himself. "Well anyhow, let me explain first. There is time for questions later." Jason looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Hmm, where should I start?" he asked himself.

"The beginning?" Will recommended.

Jason gave him a very Halt-like glare. "Quiet. Now, where was I?"

"You hadn't started." Will put in helpfully.

"Shut up. Ok, I think I'm going to start from just before my apprenticeship with Halt."

_Jason leisurely walked down the path, listening to the birds chirp and the trees sway. He was visiting his parents and was in his third year of his ranger apprenticeship to Halt. He had always loved nature, it seemed to always reflect how he felt. And now, his cheerful and bright attitude was just like the outdoors. He continued on, coming to a river that flowed leisurely downstream until it went over a waterfall. A log crossed over the river, something Jason had used many times._

_He stepped onto the log and made his way across it with ease, enjoying the rushing river flowing under him. Suddenly he heard a child's cry in the distance. He spun around, looking to see where it came from. A young lady was running down the path toward him; it was his older sister Madeline!_

"You- I mean we, had a sister?" Will questioned.

Jason nodded sadly. "Yes, we did."

"What happened to her?"

"You will find out."

_Madeline was Jason's favorite sibling and his favorite person in the whole world. He loved her dearly, much more than the loud baby Will. She was about twenty with raven black hair, and was tall with a brilliant smile. She was a younger image of their mother._

_She looked tired and was very pale. "Jason, Jason, Our parents are... are... dead!" _

_Jason was shocked. "H-How, Why?" he asked her._

_"There were some strangers, they set the house on fire. I was collecting herbs for Mother when it happened." Tears were streaming down her face._

_"Was Will in the house too?"_

_"No, remember he was with Aunt Mary!"_

_"Oh yes. Where are the strangers now? Did they leave?"_

_"No, I left when they were still there."_

_Jason burst into motion, his stupor broken by the impending danger. "Then come on, we have to go, they will be here next."_

_"They won't be coming, Jason."_

_"Why not? Did they see you?"_

_"Yes they saw me." Madeline collapsed onto the ground, her face pale. _

_Jason hurried toward her. "Madeline!" He fell to his knees beside her. "What ha-" His voice stopped when he saw the arrow. An arrow was sticking out of her back, leaving a bloody stain on her clothes. Blood was still coming out, which attributed to her paleness. "Madeline, no Madeline," he started to cry. Being told of his parents death was still unreal, hard to believe. But his dying sister in front of him was very real._

_"Jason, it is too late, you have to go." She whispered to him._

_"I won't leave you." He was sobbing uncontrollably, sob after sob racked his body._

_"You must. They will figure out where you are soon, and will come after you. I didn't come here to have you die as well. Please brother, go. I love you."_

_Jason kissed her forehead, and turned, running away into the woods. He didn't look back._

Jason stopped talking, and seemed to break out of a trance. Tears were pouring down his face at the memory, and Will realized that he was crying too. Even Halt looked sad at the memory, but he seemed a little detached from the other two. His face had a distant look on it, like he was in another place completely. Jason stopped the tears again. "Ok, now I will tell you the time I met him."

_Jason hurried through the woods. He was in his final year of his apprenticeship with Halt, and was fetching some plants for him to eat. "Just like how when Madeline died," he thought to himself. Then he angrily scolded himself. Just don't think of her, what has happened has happened. Continuing on his way, his mind traveled once again into the past. Him running through woods, fearful that he was being followed. Him falling onto the ground in front of Halt's cabin, tired and exhausted. He had been eighteen then. Now he was almost twenty, a strong man who was about average height. He had brown hair and eyes._

_Breaking once again out of his reverie, Jason scanned the ground for the special plant. Starbrush, Halt had called it. It was star-shaped and added some seasoning to meals. Still none of it that he could see._

_Suddenly, a wave of nausea swept over his body, taking him over and forcing him to the ground. A dark, evil thing entered his mind. _

_"I have been searching for you for a long time," It said, with a hynotic and smooth voice. "You have been troublesome, and must be dealt with." Jason knew inside him that he shouldn't listen to the voice, that it was bad, but it was so comforting. "The rangers have hurt you beyond repair, and yet you want to become one!" It said, changing topics so fast it confused Jason for a second before he was lulled back into it's voice. "The rangers are the cause of you grief, you must strike them down!" Jason knew it was wrong, but he couldn't resist the lulling voice. A image flowed into his mind, showing him what happened five years ago with his sister._

_A wave of anger and sadness overcame Jason, and for a second, he was free. But once again, the voice captured him. "Come to me, Jason, come to me to avenge your sister!"_

_Jason awoke on the ground, with Halt next to him. "Are you okay, Jason? I found you on the ground crying out!"_

_"No, I'm okay," Jason said, glad to be free of the terrible voice._

_Halt looked at him, concerned. "Well, how about you come back to the cabin; you looked shaken._

_Jason agreed, but that night at the cabin, the voice came back to him. It took him over, and Jason was not the same._

Will stared at Jason. "What was the voice you were hearing? Did you go to it?"

Jason sighed. "Yes, and now because of me it is trying to conquer the world."

Halt spoke for the first time. "We need to get out of here. If what you said is true, that thing may know that you are here Jason."

"You are quite right, Halt." A slippery voice said from behind the doors. "And that thing is very unhappy with his young Jason."

Jason was frozen, staring uncomprehensively. "I should have known," he said.

"Oh yes, you should of, my dear Jason." The voice continued. "And now I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill you all."

"Jason, who is this?" asked Halt tentatively.

"I just remembered," Jason said in shock. "I've been in a trance so long, I didn't realize until now who it was using to do his work."

"Who?" asked Will weakly, seeming to know what would come next.

Jason said a word that chilled both Will and Halt to the bone.

"Madeline."

**Hope you liked it! There will be more info about Jason and Will later, but I thought that you would need that background before you recieved most of it.**


End file.
